Feverish
by Citrus Sunscreen
Summary: Natsu kindly takes care of an injured Gray. Natsu/Gray


Title: Feverish

Rating: M

Warnings: Natsu/Gray, PWP

Note: I needed to write one of these. That's all. Please enjoy and leave a review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

xxx

Feverish

Natsu looked at Gray with serious eyes, his eyebrows made steep slopes. He was worried. "Take your clothes off"

"What?" Gray asked, a little startled as he sat on the edge of Natsu's bed.

The fire mage did not miss the wince in the other's face.

"You're an exhibitionist anyway. What does it matter?" Natsu grumbled, still staring coolly at Gray.

The feisty ice mage already had his half ripped, blood stained top off before he watched Natsu cautiously as the Dragon Slayer made his way towards him. Natsu's hands felt warm and comforting against his skin.

He could hear a low whistle as Natsu examined his wounds, his injuries.

"You need to take a bath, a shower" commented Natsu as he lifted Gray's arms up with care, his eyes going over the number of bruises and cuts that marred Gray's well toned skin.

"I know" Gray hissed before mumbling to himself "but you won't let me, insisting for me to take my clothes off before you"

"Hey, hey, I'm not the exhibitionist here you know?" Natsu replied with a rather light hearted tone as he pushed Gray towards the bathroom, "Go on, go get washed and I'll bandage you up nicely afterwards"

Natsu did not say anything as he felt Gray shudder under his fingers. The fire mage did not like the amount of dried blood he felt on the other's body.

xxx

Gray sat on Natsu's bed with a scowl on his face. He felt drained, the shower did not refresh him.

"I can see better, now that you've washed off the blood" Natsu commented as he proceeded to carefully rub a herbal ointment on Gray's wounds.

The ice mage did not say anything as he looked away, allowing for those warm fingers to patch him up, to gently wrap bandages around his arms, to rub softly on his bruises.

It was nice, to be taken care of so tenderly. Gray sighed softly as he lifted an arm for his so called 'comrade' to fix his wounds. He was feeling slightly disturbed at how quiet Natsu was. Usually, they'd be fighting, scolding each other for injuries and complaining about the other's lack of intelligence.

"Where did you get the medical kit from?"

"Mirajane"

"I should get one too" Gray mumbled to himself "then I wouldn't need for you to patch me up like this"

The Salamander's movements stopped, forcing a curious Gray to question silently what was wrong. He was sort of hoping that he was all patched up and ready to go. But as his eyes landed on the dead serious look Natsu was giving him, the talented ice mage had no choice but to look away as he felt his blood rush up to tinge his cheeks.

"I'm the only one that can patch you up"

Gray bit his lips and nodded. He liked the carefree and reckless fire mage more. Times like these, moments like these, it kind of scared him just a little as he wondered what Natsu would say next.

xxx

Gray groaned as he felt his legs go weak on him. The hands that were tracing circles on his chest, the hands that were pinching his nipple and the hand that was travelling towards his manhood, they were giving him a fever.

Pressing Gray closer to his chest, Natsu made sure the other boy could feel his erection as his hands explored the ice mage's shirtless body. The strong muscles hiding behind freshly wrapped bandages and of course, the treasure that's hiding beneath those silky black boxers. Natsu smiled to himself as he felt Gray shudder under his touch. He loved it.

Whimpering, Gray bit his lower lip as Natsu sank his sharp teeth into his neck, sucking. That would be another bruise on his poor body. Gray tipped his head back, breaking free from Natsu's teeth as his mouth opened wide, panting as one of Natsu's hands played with his nipple, the other, slipping past his boxers to his erection, the thumb rubbing dutifully on his tip, pre-cum leaking as his ear lobe fell victim to Natsu's quiet nibbles.

"Natsu-" Gray drawled out in a small whine as he felt his boxers disappear from his waist. He was tired.

Pressing his lips against Gray's raven mop of hair, Natsu gently pushed a pre-cum lathered finger into Gray's puckered opening, pressing softly and his finger wriggled just a little, making room for another finger.

He quivered.

"Pervert" growled Gray as his heels dug into the mattress, succumbing to Natsu's scissoring fingers. His toes curled and his body shivered in Natsu's lap.

Natsu watched Gray's wonton face with a blush on his cheeks as his fingers continued their ministration on certain parts of Gray's body. His arms supporting the body that had gone weak on him.

Gray twitched when he felt Natsu's erection press against his prepared hole. He hadn't even realised when the fire mage had unbuckled his belt and slipped his pants off.

"I hate you"

He didn't mean it.

Paying the comment no heed, Natsu tilted Gray's head towards him as he captured the other's mouth. His lips were soft. Gray found one of his hands woven, carding through Natsu's hair as the Dragon Slayer pulled his partner closer to his well toned chest made of firm muscles, his erection slowly pushing past the tight ring of muscles.

Wincing, Gray pulled his mouth away from Natsu's mouth and let out a hearty groan, he could feel the hands squeezing his cheeks, pressing and pulling, it was warm, Gray noticed as his cheeks flushed a brilliant red. He was going to be sore in the arse as well.

"Gray" murmured Natsu before he latched his mouth onto Gray's exposed neck, sucking not so gently. He's going to have hickeys afterwards.

Arms locked themselves around Gray's naked thighs, bringing the one of the ice mage's legs in the air. He could see the toes that curled. He could hear the pants coming from the raven haired man. He could taste the sweat. He could feel the burning silken skin, the desire, the passion. Feverish.

Trembling, Gray closed his eyes as Natsu started to thrust. Gentle hands held him, melting him. He whimpered.

Hearing Gray cry out every time he was impaled onto his erection that was clamped tightly by the ice mage's muscles with each thrust made Natsu smile, he could feel his balls tighten. He orgasmed

Shivering and letting out a moan, Gray squeezed tightly around Natsu's erection as came, his back arching as he felt himself become rigid before quickly melting into Natsu's tight embrace. He could feel Natsu's orgasm fill him as his muscles desperately clenched the cock, pulling the hot wetness out from its owner.

xxx

"She knows" Gray blinked blankly up at the ceiling

"What?" replied Natsu, lost.

"Erza" Gray said the name with caution.

"Erza?"

Gray turned over to look at Natsu. "That's why she 'punished' me for avoiding her and then dumped me in your room"

Natsu wrapped his white scarf around Gray's neck and nodded "I thought you got into that bloody mess from a mission on the second floor"

Not knowing what to say, Gray merely closed his eyes and turned from Natsu.

He felt warm hands reach out to his bandaged chest, pulling slowly until his back was seated against Natsu's chest. Arms lovingly wrapped around him.

"If I come back injured, you'll patch me up too, won't you?"

Gray blushed as he placed his hands on top of Natsu's hands. "You're so lame, stupid fire mage"

Chuckling, Natsu placed a kiss on Gray's neck.

xxx

"Natsu!" Lucy called, hurrying over with a worried look

"Where have you been? Have you forgotten you were going to help me move my furniture today?"

Natsu smiled as he stood proudly "I was looking after Gray"

"Eh!?" A shocked Lucy covered her mouth "What's wrong with Gray!?" worry quickly overwhelming her, "He didn't get hurt in a mission did he!?"

"Just a fever" Natsu nodded "He's sleeping now"

"That's good" Lucy was a little shaky as she took a seat "I hope he'll get better soon"

Laughing Natsu commented with a bright smile "I'm sure he will, I took care of him"

Beaming at Natsu, Lucy remembered just exactly why Natsu was so reliable. He was kind hearted, caring and truly dependable.

If only Lucy really knew.

"Oh, and Natsu, did you lose your scarf? Where's it gone?"


End file.
